


Amongst all mortal women the one I most wish to see

by Rachaelizame



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, F/F, yay lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles on two girls who give up on their boy and turn to each other instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst all mortal women the one I most wish to see

**Author's Note:**

> My silly crack ship that I love so much.  
> Title taken from "Please" by Sappho

“You shouldn’t be here,” Hilda muttered, leaning towards Tiger anyway.

“Yes, because this camp is full of people doing everything they should.” She murmured back, leaning over the desk. Hilda tried to focus on her paperwork.

“Anyone could walk in.”

“Klink is out and the boys are on a mission outside,” Tiger said. She casually walked around to Hilda, trailing one hand on the edge of the desk. She ducked her head down and buried it in Hild’s neck, who hummed approvingly at the motion. She finally turned to her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her cheek in response.

“Good.”

+-+-+-+

“He still thinks we don’t know each other?” Hilda asked, incredulous. Tiger lifted her wine glass and chuckled.

“I believe he wants you to be a part of his latest madcap scheme. He was clearly less than pleased at the prospect.” Hilda laughed aloud. The two were snuggled on the couch in one of Tiger’s safehouses. In this time, it was better to be careful with their rendezvous.

“Hmm, do we tell him, or watch him dance around the subject with us?” Hilda wondered.

“Well we so rarely get to see him squirm. I think this is a lovely opportunity.”

+-+-+-+

“Don’t come to me when I’m there. It could compromise the mission.” Tiger said. Hilda sighed at the thought of a missed connection between the two of them-after all, they so rarely got to see each other anyway. Still she could accept it. She may not be as invested in the war as her girlfriend, but she wanted it to end soon. She also knew this was important to Tiger.

“I know. But we’d better make the best of this opportunity, or I’m going to be very put out.”

Tiger grinned and leaned in to meet Hilda’s lips with hers.

+-+-+-+

They snuck down the road and into the light path through the woods. It was barely more than an animal trail, but it was slightly less dense than the surrounding trees. They quickly reached the back door of the safe house. Normally they wouldn’t bother with this much effort, but Tiger had just pulled an impressive sabotage mission and couldn’t risk being seen.

The woman who lived there smiled warmly and invited them in. Some of the Underground agents were less than thrilled at the two’s relationship, but many were fine with it. They were, after all, fighting for human rights. Liesel Schmidt was one of the ones in it solely for the chance to help people.

When they were quite hidden from view, they exchanged a kiss.

“You two are so cute together,” she gushed. “You’re just the sweetest thing. Not like my Henrik’s boyfriend. He is a horrible influence on him. You know, just yesterday...” They had gotten used to Mrs. Schmidt’s complaints and just smiled while she spoke.

“And you’re both so sweet. You must have a thousand boys after you both!” Hilda and Tiger exchanged a look and laughed.

“That’s more accurate than you know, Liesel.”


End file.
